


When You Need Me (I'll Be There)

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: All-Knowing Billie, Caretaking, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/F, Girls in Love, Hurt/Comfort, working through things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Billie vows to help Peyton through a rough patch.





	When You Need Me (I'll Be There)

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a Wrestlekink Prompt requesting Billie comfort Peyton after the last few weeks. 
> 
> Also fill for Genprompt Bingo Round 14:   
> Happy Endings.

f anyone claimed to know Peyton even half as well as Billie did, they would know she wasn't doing anywhere near as well as she claimed to be. 

Peyton smiled, telling the world she was fine. Everyone took it at face value, clapping her on the back for resilience while telling her she'd have better luck next time. 

Oh, Billie knew better. 

She knew Peyton in _every_ possible way one could know a person. She knew when Peyton's smile seemed forced. She knew when that quick mumbled _I'm fine_ was nothing more than a lie. 

Billie _knew_ all of this and it drove her mad. 

She would do _anything_ to bring back Peyton's smile. 

Billie tried broaching the subject with Peyton once. The conversation hadn't gone as well as Billie might have hoped. Peyton insisted she was fine. Billie pushed back, claiming she knew different. After a few moments, it turned into a full-blown argument- the likes of which they hadn't seen in ages. 

After that, Billie refused to bring it up, preferring to take care of Peyton from a distance. 

There was _nothing_ Billie wouldn't do to make her girl happy. 

Every morning, Peyton awoke to a hot cup of coffee- no milk but 4 sugars- and 3 Oreos on a colorful paper napkin. 

Billie set this up and then, slipped back into bed. She didn't want credit for it. Of course, Peyton would know who left the treat. In the grand scheme of things, it made sense to Billie and that was what ultimately mattered. 

In those quiet moments of the morning, Billie could sense Peyton at peace with her world. In turn, _that_ put her at peace with the world. 

Then, Peyton started receiving roses- one at a time. Each single red rose came with a card holding a single line of text. 

_I love you because you always smell like cotton candy._

_I love you because you always find a way to get my favorite sweets from home._

_I love you because of all the ways you make me a better person._

Just like the morning coffee, Peyton knew who was responsible. 

They just chose not to discuss it. 

In the moments just after the flower's arrival, Billie liked to watch Peyton reading the card and silently laughing as she clutched it to her chest. 

In those moments, it was clear how happy Peyton was. 

Billie _might_ have swooned at the sight. 

To be fair, if she had, she would _never_ admit it. 

The best moment of all came just the other night. 

Peyton _thought_ Billie was asleep. Because of that, she chose to tell her life partner _exactly_ what lingered on her mind. 

_My Love, should have known I could never fool you. Been a total grump, especially toward you. Thank you for the effort. You made my century. Love you, My Girl._

It took all of Billie's willpower not to jump up and react. 

Doing that would be terribly rude, especially considering the lengths Peyton went to ensure the conversation's privacy. 

Billie allowed herself the luxury of a faint smile as she managed to fall into a sound sleep. 

As she drifted off, the realization struck her. 

Her girl was finally on the mend. 

Billie could relax knowing Peyton would be fine. 

-Fin-


End file.
